Je sombre
by Liloonee
Summary: Harry aime mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas réciproque et il souffre. HP/DM
1. Je sombre

Titre : Je sombre

Rating : K

Résumé : Harry aime mais, il souffre de cet amour.

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J . K . Rowling.

Ma correctrice : **Berna**, toujours là à me suivre et à me soutenir.

Mot de la fin au début : L'écris est court mais, je pense faire une suite de deux-trois chapitres. Je vous remercie également à l'avance pour l'avoir lu.

* * *

**JE SOMBRE**

Le seul endroit où je peux le regarder sans me faire remarquer est la grande salle. La matin, le midi et le soir. Je fais toujours en sorte de l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Et scrupuleusement, je regarde tous les moindres faits et gestes qu'il effectue. Bien sur, que Ron et Hermione ont remarqué mon manège. Ron ne comprend pas et Hermione est Hermione, elle sait toujours tout à l'avance. Bien qu'ils aient des opinions différentes, ils me soutiennent. Ils font en sorte que je reste dans le droit chemin, que je ne sombre pas.

Malheureusement pour eux, je ne peux faire que ça, je sombre littéralement et je ne pourrai pas remonter. Parce que tout nous oppose, nos maisons, nos opinions politiques mais, surtout notre orientation sexuelle. Lui, il est a Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor. Lui, il est du côté de Voldemort, moi je veux détruire Voldemort. Lui, il a toujours une fille à son bras tandis que moi, je me languis d'amour pour lui.

Il a toujours fait partie de ma vie, que ce soit au premier jour de ma vie de sorcier quand on s'est rencontré chez Madame Guipire que jusqu'à maintenant. On se lance des piques, on se bat, on se confronte au Quidditch. On est des ennemis d'école mais, il fait partie de mon quotidien, de ma vie. Puis, il a fallu que je sache qu'il complotait quelque chose pour le suivre dès que je le pouvais. Sans m'en rendre compte, il était devenu mon obsession. Selon Hermione, cela en devenait même malsain. Malsain pour moi que de scruter chaque fait et geste de sa Némésis. Malsain pour moi que de le provoquer pour faire naître une réaction de sa part. Mais, surtout, malsain pour moi, car je suis devenu au fur et à mesure, amoureux de lui.

Je l'aime et je dois le garder en moi, pour mon bien, pour pas qu'il puisse me détruire en le sachant. Je l'aime et je le garde secret pour pouvoir rester en vie alors que je ne fais que survivre. Et je sombre. Je sombre dans le gouffre le plus profond parce que je l'aime.

* * *

.


	2. La lettre

Titre : Je sombre

Rating : K

Résumé : Harry aime mais, il souffre de cet amour.

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J . K . Rowling.

Ma correctrice : **Berna**, toujours là à me suivre et à me soutenir.

Mot de la fin au début : Voici le deuxième chapitre sous forme de lettre. Il y aura un troisième chapitre. Je vous remercie également à l'avance pour l'avoir lu.

* * *

**LA LETTRE**

Hm,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris mais, surtout, je ne sais pas pourquoi je cède à cette envie maintenant alors que j'aurais pu le faire bien avant. Peut-être qu'en écrivant cette lettre maintenant et en te l'envoyant, je me sentirais libéré d'un poids. Peut-être que je pourrais enfin me détacher de toi, de toutes ses pensées qui vont vers toi, de tous ses rêves où tu t'invites, en tout cas, je l'espère.

Avec cette lettre, je peux enfin être en paix avec même moi et être également honnête avec toi. Je te dois bien ça. Mais, la vérité c'est que je t'aime, je ne sais pas par quel moyen c'est arrivé mais, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi. Oh oui, que tu dois rire devant ces mots, que tu dois penser que je me fou de toi mais, hélas, c'est la vérité.

Je ne te ferai pas d'éloge sur la façon dont je te vois, ni d'éloge sur moi pour te convaincre que je pourrais être la personne qu'il te faut. Cela je l'ai bien compris avant, tu n'as pas besoin de moi et pourtant moi j'ai besoin de toi, n'est-ce pas ironique ? Je ne te demande surtout pas de réponse, rien qu'imaginer que tu puisses la lire me suffit, je préfère croire en cela plutôt que me dire que tu la jetteras lorsque tu verras mon nom sur le dos de l'enveloppe.

Mais, sache que si tu lis cette lettre, fais moi une promesse, celle de te comporter avec moi comme tu l'as toujours fait, fais comme si cette lettre n'existait pas. Car grâce à cette lettre je pourrais t'oublier, te sortir de ma vie mais, surtout arrêter de sombrer.

HP

* * *

.


	3. Fin

Titre : Je sombre

Rating : K

Résumé : Harry aime mais, il souffre de cet amour.

Disclamer : Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J . K . Rowling.

Ma correctrice : **Berna**, toujours là à me suivre et à me soutenir.

Mot de la fin au début : Ce chapitre est le dernier. Et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi, de l'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin et de m'avoir fait part des vos avis.

* * *

Toc Toc Toc.

Je sortis de mes papiers pour m'apercevoir qu'un hibou attendait derrière la fenêtre de mon bureau. Étonné par l'heure tardive de ce courrier, je me dépêchais d'aller détacher l'enveloppe du hibou qui ne m'était pas familier. L'hibou n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour s'envoler au loin. Bien, l'expéditeur ne veut pas de réponse à en juger par son hibou. Je regardais l'enveloppe et je vis que mon nom était inscrit sur le devant et en découvrant le nom de l'expéditeur au dos, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Harry Potter. Des années qu'on avait quitté Poudlard. Des années passées à essayer de l'éviter dans les couloirs du ministère. Des années passées à éviter de lui parler. Des années à essayer de ne plus penser à lui et voilà que lui, ce soir, il m'envoi son putain de hibou.

Mon esprit a pesé le pour et le contre et à juger bon que je devrais lire cette lettre avant de m'enflammer, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et sorti le parchemin. Délicatement je le dépliais et je commençais à le lire.

Je me levais de ma chaise de bureau, alla vers mon bar, sans me rendre compte que le parchemin tomba au sol et je me servis un verre de whisky pur feu que je bus cul sec. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Ce Potter m'avait envoyé une lettre d'amour d'adieu, c'était bien cela ! Ce Potter m'avoue qu'il m'aime depuis des années et il m'avoue également qu'il abandonne. Satané de Gryffondor ! Un autre verre de whisky et je me laissais retomber sur ma chaise.

Lentement, je ramassais le parchemin a terre et je le relis une seconde fois. Bien. Bien. Potter a encore prouvé son intelligence. Qu'est ce qu'il en sait lui, ce que je pourrais penser de sa lettre. Qu'est ce qu'il en sait qu'il n'est pas la personne qu'il me fallait. Et voila que ce soir, Potter me renvoi à la gueule tout ce qui aurait pu se passer si on était pas Potter et Malfoy, si on était pas ennemis depuis l'enfance, si on était des banales personnes.

Oui, je porte un masque. Oui, je me cache des autres. Oui, je fais semblant. Oui, je me montre fier et froid mais, j'ai été éduqué comme ça et grâce à ça, j'ai pu survivre à cette guerre. Et oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire cette chose que mon père m'interdisait. Il m'a interdit d'avoir des sentiments et malheureusement pour lui, j'ai succombé mais, le pire de tout, c'est que j'ai succombé à notre ennemi, ce cher Potter.

Ce soir, je réalise que je n'aurai plus à me cacher, je pourrais me montrer moi même avec lui, je pourrais tout surmonter avec lui. Alors vite, dites moi qu'il aura oublié de m'abandonner quand je me présenterai à sa porte ce soir. Alors, j'oublierai que je n'est été qu'un peureux qui attendait un signe avant de montrer son courage et de l'affronter, de pouvoir tout lui avouer. Et alors, je saurais grâce à lui, que je ne sombrais plus.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
